


Une petite sucette ?

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Tran ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ça en souhaitant une distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une petite sucette ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je préviens tout de suite, il y a de forts risques que ce soit assez incohérent avec la série. En effet, droguée comme je l'étais par SPN, j'ai enfilé les saisons à la vitesse de l'éclair au point de me faire les saisons six, sept et huit en un peu plus d'un mois... Oui, oui, en si peu de temps. Vous comprendrez donc que j'ai quelques soucis par moments pour tout remettre dans l'ordre question chronologie et que parfois ça se mélange un peu.
> 
> Par conséquent, la scène aura peut-être des détails qui vous sembleront loufoques. Mais au fond, l'important pour moi c'est que ça vous fasse sourire. Alors laissons de côté la cohérence et lisons gaiement (gayment ? un peu aussi)

Cela faisait des jours qu'il était enfermé à tenter de déchiffrer cette foutue tablette. Et en fait, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois que ça durait. A force d'avoir les yeux rivés sur ce bout de caillou, il n'arrivait plus à voir clair et aurait donné cher pour un peu de distraction. C'est pourquoi il n'eut même pas l'idée de soupirer d'agacement lorsque Crowley, qui le retenait prisonnier, vint le voir.

— Alors Kevin. Cette traduction, ça avance ?

— Je…

Il se figea et sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Il avait bien entendu que le démon avait parlé bizarrement, mais… Il était en train de manger...

— Une sucette ? s'étonna-t-il en le fixant avec des yeux de merlan fris.

— Quoi ? T'as jamais vu personne sucer une sucette ? Ah, j'oubliais, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sucent autre chose…

— Hein ? Euh non. Enfin si. Euh… Je veux dire… Je vous imaginais pas manger des bonbons…

— Et pourtant, j'aime les bonbons. J'adore les gâteries en fait…

Tout en disant cela, le démon remit sa friandise dans sa bouche, prenant son temps, la laissant passer doucement entre ses lèvres et venant la cueillir avec sa langue. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Kevin, quant à lui, avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur cette scène totalement irréaliste, ne parvenant pas à détourner le regard. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le double sens que Crowley avait glissé dans sa dernière phrase.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire en coin, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus pervers que d'habitude. Et il se surprenait à ne pas détester ça finalement.

Le démon s'approcha et se pencha au dessus de la table, s'y accoudant et s'approchant très près du jeune homme, toujours ce sourire qui n'augurait rien de très innocent. Il tira sur le petit bâton blanc qui dépassait de ses lèvres et fit sortir la sucette dans un bruit de succion sonore.

— Dis-moi Kevin, tu aimes les gâteries toi aussi ?

— Euh…

— Hum, bien sûr, tout le monde aime ça, n'est-ce pas… ?

— Je…

— Mais as-tu déjà eu droit au genre de gâteries que se font les adultes ? Tu sais, avec les bijoux de famille ?

Il n'avait su placer plus d'un mot entre chacune des questions de son geôlier, celui-ci continuant à chaque fois dans sa lancée. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre à ce genre de question. Mais après tout, le démon ne semblait pas spécialement en attendre. Il se contenta d'ailleurs de se redresser et de faire le tour de la table pour qu'ils soient tous les deux du même côté.

Trop hypnotisé par les yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas, il ne fit pas attention à la petite boule de sucre qui se rapprochait de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ses lèvres, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

— Tu veux goûter ? demanda Crowley sur un ton aguicheur en faisant rouler le bonbon d'un bout à l'autre des lèvres, les rendant légèrement collantes. C'est goût fraise.

Déglutissant difficilement, Kévin ouvrit la bouche et le goût trop sucré de la friandise envahi sa bouche en entrant en contact avec sa langue.

— Parfait, garde-la bien précieusement pendant que je me trouve un autre genre de sucette.

Tout en disant cela, le démon avait posé l'une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de l'humain, provocant une réaction qu'il apprécia beaucoup : une bosse commençait à se former et le prophète venait de fermer les yeux avec un petit râle de contentement.

Mais soudain Kevin ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une main s'était abattu sur sa joue.

— Hein ? Quoi ?

Il se redressa d'un bond et comprit en voyant Crowley face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table, un sourcil relevé, qu'il avait rêvé. Il venait de faire un putain de rêve. Avec Crowley. Il avait fantasmé sur Crowley ! Aucun doute, il manquait cruellement de bon temps et de femmes dans sa vie pour en arriver à une telle extrémité.

— Une petite sucette ? demanda le démon

— Quoi ?!

Non, il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer…

— Je disais : une petite sieste ?

— Oh… Ah… Euh… Oui…

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas de quelle fille tu rêvais, mais tu ferais mieux de l'oublier et de te remettre au travail avant que je la trouve et que je lui apprenne ce qu'il en coûte de distraire mon prophète !

"S'il savait…" pensa ledit prophète.


End file.
